Codename: Ghost Shadow
by NicolyBlack
Summary: "You better run to survive." Ghost Shadow era seu codinome, de acordo com a polícia. Ninguém sabia seu nome ou sequer havia visto seu rosto, nem mesmo a polícia tinha noção de quantos assassinatos era culpado. Han Solo era apenas mais um investigador, como qualquer outro. Sua única diferença era sua obsessão que o corroía de um modo a beirar a insanidade. [UA]
1. Sinopse Completa

_"How could you do it?"_

Ghost Shadow era seu codinome, de acordo com a polícia. Ninguém sabia seu nome ou sequer havia visto seu rosto, nem mesmo a polícia tinha noção de quantos assassinatos era culpado.

Cada pessoa que havia o presenciado, ou ouvido falar, dizia uma coisa: Alto demais, baixo demais. Ou quem sabe uma mulher. Ninguém nunca sabia ao certo quem era ou como era, só tinham uma certeza: sua fatalidade era indiscutível.

Han Solo era apenas mais um investigador, como qualquer outro. Sua única diferença era sua obsessão que o corroía de um modo a beirar a insanidade.

Quem era Ghost Shadow? Ele não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir. Mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar sua vida.

Porque Ghost Shadow não podia ser alguém qualquer, era alguém... fatal.

[Universo Alternativo]

* * *

 **Notas da História:**

Fanfic participante do Acampamento de Escrita, promovido pelo blog Perfect Design ( ).

# Créditos da sinopse para a liiinda da Marota (Nat), para quem eu também dedico essa fic, que ficou me aturando com minhas ideias malucas, me ouvindo e me ajudando a desenvolver essa fic, obrigada diabrete *-*

# Créditos da capa a diva da Psycho Quinn, do maravilhoso do Perfect Design.

# Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.

# Universo Alternativo.

# Shortfic.

# Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!


	2. Prólogo

**Notas Iniciais:**

Oooi pessoas *-*

Essa é a minha primeira fic de SW, e também é algo bem fora da minha zona de conforto, mas eu estou simplesmente amando fazer essa fic, e espero q vcs amem tbm.

SEGUIIINTE, a datação de SW é meio complicada, mas eu vou usar datas no inicio de todos os caps, por isso, vou tentar explicar pra vcs como funciona, de um jeito rápido.

O calendário de SW começa com a queda da primeira Estrela da Morte, ou seja, a Batalha de Yavin aconteceu no ano zero, e todos os eventos depois dessa batalha são datados como DBY (Depois de Batalha de Yavin), enquanto os eventos q aconteceram ANTES são datados como ABY (Antes da Batalha de Yavin), é tipo o nosso a.C e d.C.

Um ano em SW tem 368 dias, divididos em 10 meses, cada mes tem 35 dias, divididos em 7 semanas, cada semana tem 5 dias, cada dia tem 24 horas, cada hora tem 60 minutos, e cada minuto, 60 segundos. Cada um dos 10 meses e cada dia da semana tem um nome, mas eu vou deixar um link, caso vcs queiram ver isso mais detalhado.

Assim sendo, os eventos do episodio IV se passam no ano 0, mas nessa fic, eu não vou usar esse ano, mas sim muitos anos no futuro, em um planeta inventado por mim, ok?

Enfim, espero q vcs gostem! *-*

* * *

 ** _14 de Helona, Datunda (Zhellday), 325 DBY_**

 ** _23hrs e 17min._**

 ** _Terra-2, território exterior de Almeladia, na cidade York, capital de Nova Londres._**

Não tinha muitas coisas que faria o detetive Han Solo ir até aquela parte da cidade. Por mais que Solo fosse um oficial empenhado, até para ele existia certos limites, e os arredores de Almeladia se tornavam incrivelmente perigosos para oficiais depois das 22hrs.

Mas receber aquela mensagem em seu celular, pouco antes de seu turno acabar, colocou tudo em perspectiva. Mesmo que algo dentro de si lhe alertava, lhe dizendo que isso seria sua ruína.

" _Almeladia, topo do prédio Bristen, depois das 23hrs._

 _Venha sozinho._

 _G.S_."

Han checou mais uma vez seu telefone, a mensagem de um número desconhecido continuava ali. Como um bom detetive, Solo pesquisou o número antes de sair, que obviamente, pertencia a um celular descartável que fora comprado horas antes da mensagem ser enviada, e já se encontrava fora de serviço.

E mesmo assim, ele decidiu ir. Sem avisar ninguém, nem mesmo Luke ou Kenobi, Solo decidiu que iria. Sua curiosidade era maior do que o seu senso de perigo. Ele tinha total consciência de que General Kenobi o mataria se soubesse que ele estava ali sem reforços, e Luke provavelmente o traria de volta somente para matá-lo de novo. Mas Ghost Shadow era sua obsessão. E a mensagem só podia ter vindo dele.

Há exatos cinco anos que o detetive Solo perseguia o assassino conhecido apenas como Ghost Shadow. E ele estava destruindo, lentamente, a vida de Han. Como o nome, tudo que se tinha visto dele era apenas uma sombra, uma silhueta de um corpo distante e distorcido correndo por entre os prédios, após ele dar um tiro certeiro na cabeça de um CEO de um banco.

Não era a primeira vez que Ghost Shadow tinha enviado recados para Solo, por isso ele não teve dúvidas de que a mensagem tinha vindo dele. E lá estava ele, com o coração na boca, no topo do prédio Bristen. Algo dentro de Han implorava para que ele saísse dali, mas ele não podia. Não quando Ghost Shadow tinha lhe tirado tudo. Han merecia respostas, e ele as teria, essa noite.

Quando Han ouviu um barulho atrás de si, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado.

" _Não se vire, apenas vá embora._ "

Mas Solo nunca ouvia sua consciência, e quando ele se virou, o choque logo tomou conta de seu rosto.

Ghost Shadow estava ali, parado a alguns metros, e mesmo que as sombras estivessem encobrindo seu rosto, seus traços eram tão fortes, que Han o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Uma voz dentro de Han gritava que ele sabia, que ele sempre soube. Era tão obvio. Como ele nunca percebeu?

Quando Ghost Shadow começou a se aproximar, Solo ainda desejava estar enganado, e que fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali. Mas como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, sua própria consciência lhe jogou um grande " _eu te avisei_ " quando o assassino ficou perto o suficiente para que não houvesse dúvidas, seu corpo completamente na luz agora.

— Olá, detetive Han Solo.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

E ai, o que acharam? *-*


	3. Rapidamente tudo vai se tornando preto

**Notas Iniciais:**

Oooi, olha quem voltou!

Voces viram a capa divosa que a fic ganhou? Quero agradecer a Psycho Quinn, do PD, pela capa *-*

Acho q não tenho muito o que falar sobre esse cap, só que ele me deu um trabalho do capeta :/

Ah, esse capitulo se passa oito anos atrás em relação ao prólogo.

Mas enfim, aproveitem *-*

Nos vemos nas notas finais.

* * *

 ** _27 de Kelona, Katunda (Centaxday), 317 DBY_**

 ** _03hrs e 49min._**

 ** _Nova Alderaan._**

Frio era a palavra que o detetive Han Solo usaria para descrever aquele lugar.

Uma sensação estranha irradiava de tudo, era quase como um veneno. Mas Han tentava afastar esses pensamentos. Era seus primeiros meses como detetive, ele não podia se deixar abalar por um planeta mórbido. Nova Alderaan fora descoberto durante a Grande Expansão, junto do planeta em que Solo atualmente vivia, Terra-2. Muito desses planetas novos foram nomeados em homenagem a planetas a longo destruídos. Solo ouvira dizer que Alderaan já fora, um dia, o centro cultural da galáxia, e um dos planetas mais bonitos conhecidos. Era difícil dizer, no entanto, se essa informação era verdadeira.

Muito dos arquivos da época do Império e da Primeira Ordem foram completamente destruídos e apagados, em uma tentativa de conter as revoltas, e as poucas informações restantes eram passadas de gerações para gerações. Como um oficial, Han deveria saber a maioria dessas histórias e relatos de cor e salteado. Mas ele não estava lá muito interessado em saber como os antigos viviam. Han estava mais interessado em saber como a Primeira Ordem caiu.

General Kenobi uma vez disse, que certas informações são perigosas demais para o público. Por exemplo, ninguém precisava saber que Kylo Ren na verdade era filho dos líderes da Resistência, e que ele assassinou sua família apenas para provar um ponto. Eles apenas precisam saber que Kylo Ren era da Primeira Ordem, e que ele assassinou os líderes da Resistência. Han ficou sem dormir por quase dois meses quando descobriu isso.

Nova Alderaan não estava na lista dos melhores planetas para se viver, mesmo estando na lista dos planetas mais belos e exóticos. Uma das poucas famílias que se importavam em ainda continuarem em Nova Alderaan, era a família Organa, segundo alguns, eles descendiam da antiga Casa Organa, a antiga família real de Alderaan, por isso eles tinham campanhas recorrentes para melhorar a qualidade de vida em Nova Alderaan.

Em um desses anúncios de viagens, Solo se lembrava de ter ouvido que Nova Alderaan era um dos planetas mais coloridos da galáxia. Seja como for, a única cor que Han conseguia enxergar naquele momento, era preto.

Quase tudo a sua volta estava preto, desde o céu até o chão. Parecia que uma aura negra envolvia tudo ali.

Mais uma vez, o detetive Solo se esforçou para mandar esses tipos de pensamentos para longe. Se pondo a caminhar mais rápido, ele logo avistou Luke, seu amigo e parceiro. Han e Luke se conheciam desde pequenos. Ser um oficial sempre fora o desejo de Skywalker, porém nunca o de Solo, que queria viajar pela galáxia, fazendo o que lhe desse vontade. Mas lentamente, Luke o convenceu a entrar para a Força. Em poucos anos, ele e Luke subiram rapidamente de patamar, logo se tornando detetives da Força, oficiais do povo.

Han se aproximou de Luke, mas se conteve ao ver que o amigo conversava com alguém. Uma sensação estranha percorreu pela coluna espinhal de Han.

Luke, ao perceber que o amigo o observava de longe, deixou a mulher com quem conversava ali, para se aproximar de seu amigo.

— Não achei que você fosse vir. — Luke disse, quando já estava perto o suficiente para que o amigo o ouvisse.

— Quem é? — perguntou Han, apontando para a moça que Luke conversava segundos atrás.

— Leia Organa. — o loiro demorou para responder, sua expressão antes brincalhona foi substituída por uma feição de pesar. — Eu falhei, Han.

— A família dela?

Luke não respondeu, ele apenas fechou os olhos e olhou para o chão. Han não sabia o que falar. Ele sabia o quanto esse caso tinha sido importante para Luke, e o quanto o amigo estava se empenhando para terminar tudo bem. Em uma tentativa frustrada de consolar o amigo, Han colocou sua mão sob o ombro de Luke.

— Eu tinha uma tarefa, Han, apenas uma, e eu falhei!

— Skywalker, me escute, você não falhou.

Solo segurou o amigo pelos ombros, e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Han conseguiu ver o desespero nas orbes azuis, e mais do que isso, ele conseguiu sentir a decepção e o sofrimento que Luke sentia. Mas Solo não podia tentar se colocar no lugar de Luke, afinal, ele mesmo não saberia como estaria reagindo se estivesse no lugar de Luke. Eles tinham acabado de se tornarem detetives, e essa foi a primeira grande missão que foi dada a Luke, falhar não estava em cogitação.

O loiro fitou Han, ele queria acreditar no amigo, mas era difícil. Luke olhou por cima do ombro de Solo, e suspirou ao lembrar que agora ele teria que enfrentar General Kenobi e Mestre Yoda. Sentido a angustia do amigo, Han lhe lançou um olhar encorajador.

Puxando todo o ar possível, Luke se pôs a caminhar em direção aos seus superiores. Solo acompanhou o amigo o percurso todo com o olhar, e um pouco antes de chegar em seus superiores, os olhos de Solo se fixaram na roupa de Skywalker. Luke estava usando um traje completamente preto, desde as botas até as luvas. Como num holofilme, as cores da roupa de Luke começaram a ganhar vida, e passaram a formar um contorno preto em volta de Luke. Han fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ele devia estar enlouquecendo.

Dessa vez, quem respirou fundo foi Han. Uma confusão de sentimentos se passava pela cabeça do detetive, ele quase se sentia como um menino, de volta em Corellia, sendo o motivo de piadas e chacota dos meninos mais velhos. Mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de desabar agora, Luke precisava dele.

Han puxou o ar mais uma vez, e olhou em volta. Havia vários carros da Força espalhados pela rua, dois a sua direita, um a sua frente, e provavelmente mais um a sua esquerda, além, é claro, da viatura que estava atrás dele, a viatura que o trouxe até ali. Mais à frente, perto da mulher que Skywalker conversava quando ele chegou, tinha uma ambulância. Vários oficiais de vários níveis transitavam por ali, e Solo tinha consciência dos curiosos que tentavam transpassar a faixa do perímetro que os oficiais haviam estabelecido, além de várias câmeras e repórteres, malucos para saberem o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

Parados mais para a sua esquerda, estava um grupo de oficiais de no máximo quatro pessoas, e Han imediatamente reconheceu uma delas, detetive Eléonore Castille, também conhecida como o inferno pessoal de Luke Skywalker. Uma raiva descomunal invadiu Solo, ele começou a ir em direção daquele grupo. O contorno preto subitamente voltou, e envolveu aquelas quatro pessoas, mas Han decidiu não ligar.

— ... Organa, uma falta de responsabilidade. — Solo não ouviu quem falou, e tampouco se importava com isso.

— O que vocês estão fazendo, aqui? Parados? — Han sabia que ele estava sendo impulsivo, mas era de seu melhor amigo de quem eles estavam falando.

— Esperando ordens, Solo, algo que você certamente não sabe fazer. — Castille era conhecida por não ter papas na língua, e por não saber respeitar autoridades. Quem era ela para falar algo de Solo?

— Eu não me importo com o que você sabe ou não sabe fazer, Castille, e certamente não me importo com quem você teve que dormir para conseguir esse emprego, mas deixe Luke de fora de sua rede de espinhos.

O contorno preto que estava em volta das pessoas apenas parecia engrossar, conforme a raiva de Han aumentava, outro fato, que por hora, Han decidiu ignorar.

Eléonore Castille não era conhecida por respeitar os seus superiores, e certamente não era conhecida por sua paciência. No exato segundo em que as palavras deixaram a boca de Solo, a mão de Castille voou em um soco direto certeiro no maxilar de Han.

Os outros três oficiais que estavam parados ali reagiram quase que instantaneamente. Um deles segurou Eléonore, outro se posicionou do lado de Han, e o último ficou no meio dos dois. Uma briga entre oficiais da Força era a última coisa de que eles precisavam ali.

— Escute aqui, Solo, ninguém está menosprezando o seu namoradinho, então não precisa bancar o defensor, e na verdade, eu te entendo, o que aconteceu aqui foi uma verdadeira tragédia, mas fale mais alguma coisa de mim, e eu juro que você vai ser enterrado junto com os Organa.

Han tentou dar um passo para a frente, mas ele sentiu uma mão em seu colo, o impedindo de continuar. Ele precisava se acalmar, essa era única coisa de que ele tinha certeza no momento.

Ele se focou em Castille, a raiva dela estava quase que saindo de seus olhos verdes, seu longo cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e ela estava propriamente vestida com o uniforme da Força, com botas que a faziam parecer mais alta do que realmente era. Agora, Han tentava ignora-la, por isso, ele se voltou para a família Organa.

Bail e Breha Organa eram duas das figuras públicas mais importantes da atualidade, Bail era um importante político, e Breha era uma das Ministras da Educação mais amadas de todos os tempos, sua filha mais velha, Leia, estava seguindo os mesmos passos dos pais, e já estava atuando ativamente no mundo da política, e o filho mais novo, Raymond, estava se mostrando mais interessado no mundo das artes, mas infelizmente, essa família que se mostrava tão feliz, teve um final trágico. A um mês, eles foram sequestrados e mantidos em cativeiro. Luke foi colocado à frente das investigações a uma semana e meia, e rapidamente obteve resultados, mas quando ele descobriu onde a família Organa estava, já era tarde demais.

Han voltou seu olhar para Leia, que estava sentava em uma caixa, seus olhos estavam fixos em suas mãos, que brincavam com um pedaço de pano, de seus olhos, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Leia foi obrigada a assistir enquanto seus pais e seu irmão foram presos em um quarto e brutalmente assassinados, Luke chegou a tempo apenas de salva-la. A família Organa não poderia nem mesmo ter um descanso apropriado, pois o lugar onde estavam foi explodido.

Toda a culpa iria recair sob os ombros de Luke, e Han precisava urgentemente achar um jeito de ajudar o amigo.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, precisava se acalmar. Tudo a sua volta ainda continha o contorno em preto, Han estava começando a se sentir parte de um desenho animado antigo. Ele voltou seus olhos para Castille, que aparentava estar mais calma. Solo olhou para o cabelo preto dela, que parecia estar se mesclando com o contorno preto que Han estava vendo em tudo, não mais apenas nas pessoas agora. A teoria de que ele estava enlouquecendo estava mais forte agora.

Aos poucos, Solo viu uma fugira conhecida surgir, Montgomery Scott estava correndo em direção a eles. Scott fazia parte da divisão floresce da Força.

— Detetive Solo! — Han rapidamente se recompôs.

— Sim, Scotty?

Scott finalmente o alcançou, e apressadamente ele entregou um caderno preto para Han.

— Os resultados preliminares chegaram. — Castille, ao ouvir o que Scott disse, mudou sua postura.

— Você parece assustado, senhor Scott, o que foi? — Solo quase bufou ao ver como Castille se mostrou tão interessada subitamente em Scott.

— Confirmamos que duas pessoas morreram lá dentro.

— Duas?

— Sim, Bail e Breha Organa. Não achamos nenhum traço de Raymond Organa.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

Então gente, o evento citado aqui, como Grande Expansão, e os planetas de Nova Alderaan e Terra-2 são todos inventados por mim, ok? Assim como os personagens Eléonore Castille e Raymond Organa são personagens originais, sendo assim, é proibida a utilização deles em qualquer lugar sem a minha devida autorização. Já o personagem Montgomery Scott foi um pequeno easter egg que eu quis colocar, ele é originalmente da franquia Star Trek, e é um ótimo personagem *-*

Qualquer dúvida, podem me perguntar, que eu fico feliz em responder *-*


End file.
